The Lost Riolu
by hondasarecool
Summary: This is the first story that I've ever written. I don't expect it to be that good but as long as someone enjoys it, I'm happy with it. I just realized that I had stuff that was written in italics then switched to quotations. I've fixed that and will try to remember to keep it that way from now on
1. The Lost Riolu Pt 1

I awoke on this special morning. It was special because I could not remember at all what I have done over the past few years of my life. All I could remember was who I was and that I was a person. I opened my eyes to see a sky half blocked by trees instead of my usual white room ceiling. I tilted my head left and right to see that I was in the middle of a forest. All I saw were trees in every direction. I stood up and looked up at one of the trees. I have seen trees like this before but these seemed to be much taller than I remember. After I was pondering my thoughts I realized that I felt much different than I used to. I looked down at my feet only to notice that they were not the same. My legs were all black and covered in fur. I looked at my arms and they were covered in blue fur. My hands were now small paws and I only had 3 digits on each paw. I felt my head only to notice 2 pointy ears on the top of my head and two black appendages on the sides of my head. I no longer had any doubts; I had somehow turned into a Riolu and was transported into a forest. Whether the forest was in the Pokémon world or the real world I did not know, but I figured that I would find out soon enough.

I wandered around the forest for a while before finding a small open clearing. I sat down and leant up against a tree and just started to think. "What did I do last night that could have put me in this position? I don't remember anything about my life, except for that my name is Sean, and that I was a human. What happened last week, or last night for a start?" No matter how hard I tried, I could not remember what happened. So I got up and figured I would have some fun with my new form. Luckily I still retained my memory of Riolu and I knew quite a lot about them. The first thing I wanted to see was how fast I could run. So I looked around and just started running as fast as I could in a random direction. I was fast. Surprisingly fast. I kept running for a while then stopped after I had satisfied myself and sat down next to another tree. "Wow, that's really something" I thought. I was thoroughly impressed. I also remember reading that Riolu were very strong. I tested that my hitting the tree with all of my strength. All I did was hurt my paws. I then realized that I hadn't really thought that through so well. I laughed at my stupidity then I realized something. "Is there a reason I was turned into a Riolu and sent to the forest, I mean, what am I to do here? And where am I. I still don't know where I am or what I'm doing here. Wait, if I only run in one direction, I'm bound to run into something. What it will be, I'm not sure, but I'm willing to give it a try."

I stood there for a second and remembered that Riolu are sensitive to aura, not as sensitive as a Lucario, but still. So I stood there and concentrated. I was able to know that I was doing something but I could not tell if there was anybody, or anything, around. So I started to run, I planned on running until I found something or someone and ask them where in the world I was.

I had reached the outskirts of a city. Which city, I don't know, but a city nonetheless. I walked into the city and began to look around. I seemed to be in a housing area, although I could make out some taller buildings in the distance. So I started to head towards them. I as I was walking around I didn't see many people around, I assumed it was because it seemed to be pretty early in the morning. As I got closer to the tall buildings, there seemed to be more people appearing. Most of them were in suits and appeared to be heading to work, so they didn't pay much attention to me. It seemed like New York, everyone rushing to get somewhere. Because I was mostly being ignored, except for the occasional glance or sorry from someone rushing past and not noticing me, I concluded that I was no longer in the real world, but the Pokémon world instead. I eventually made my way through the downtown looking area and found a park. I entered the park and sat down on one of the benches and just sat there and waited.

After a few hours more people and Pokémon showed up. I just sat on the bench and watched them have fun. Then I started to wonder again "what am I going to do now? I'm a Riolu now and I don't know anyone, nor does anyone know me. I have nothing to do now. But I need to find a place to stay." So I left the park to see if I could find some place to stay, because I was pretty sure that I had no home. After I left the park I saw a few stores around, so I just wandered into one. It happened to be a hat store, so I looked around and saw the coolest hat ever. So I put it on just to see what it would be like. It fit perfectly and actually looked pretty cool. So I just stared at myself in the mirror, this was the first time that I saw my entire body. Sure enough I was a normal Riolu, aside from the hat. I stared at myself for so long that the hat shop owner noticed me standing there and came over. "You really like that hat." He told me. I tried to respond but all that game out was a happy whine. I had forgotten that Pokémon could not talk. He seemed to get what I was trying to say and said "you should go get your trainer and have him buy it for you." I looked up at him when I noticed a notepad with a pen sitting on his desk. I walked over to it and wrote down a note for him, I was glad to know that I could still write. It was a bit challenging due to the paws but I got it. I handed him the note and he read it. The note said _I would but there is a problem. You see, I don't even know where I came from. I just woke up one morning in the middle of a forest as a Riolu. I don't know where I came from or why I am here, all I know is my name. _He read the note then looked over and me and said "so you don't even have a place to live?" I responded by shaking my head no. He looked at me and said "well, it might be a little odd, but I have a spare room at home you can stay in if you like." I couldn't turn him down. I shook my head yes and walked over to the paper again and wrote_ thank you sir, if it's no trouble, may I ask your name. My name is Sean. Also, I could help you by keeping your hat shop organized or working._ "Oh no" he said, "if you really want to you are welcome to work but whenever you feel like it you can go enjoy the city, go out and have fun with yourself you know. Tell you what, I will give you that hat, and leave that extra room open for you. You may live here as long as you like, sound like a deal?" All I could do is nod in agreement and give him a hug for being so nice. "I'll take that as a yes then" he laughed. I laughed as well as I could and we shook hands. "Alright, you go enjoy yourself, just be back at 6:00. Here, take this watch so you know the time. At 6:00 come back here and we can head over to my house so I can show you where I live, will that work for you?" I shook my head to tell him I understood. "Alright, see you at 6:00 then, bye!" he said with a wave. I waved back and walked out the door with the biggest smile I've ever had.


	2. The Lost Riolu Pt 2

**Wow, not even 12 hours later and part 2 is already up. This just kind of proves that I really don't have anything at all to do over my weekends. That just means that I will be able to keep posting this story. If there are any problems with the story then just let me know and I'll get it fixed as soon as possible.**

It was about 5:45. I had picked up a map of the city, which I learned is called Crescent City. I looked at the watch that the shopkeeper gave me. I never really took a good look at it because I was still pretty surprised by his kindness. It was a silver watch, with an all-black face. Each of the numbers was clearly presented in silver to be easily visible. That was when I remembered that he wanted be back at the hat shop at 6:00. I looked at the town map and saw that I had luckily gone not too far from where the hat shop was, so there was no need to rush. So I just calmly strolled back to the hat shop.

The hat shop looked really cool at night. The sign clearly mounted to the front wall was beautifully lit in a bright blue with white lettering, and the display windows had 4 spotlights lighting all of the display merchandise. I looked down at the watch again and saw that it was 6:05. Just then, all of the lights in the hat shop started to go dark sequentially. I looked over at the door and saw the shopkeeper walking out of the door. He turned to the door and stuck the key into the key slot and locked up his hat shop. As he was turning around he looked down and noticed me he said "oh there you are, you ready to go?" I nodded and we headed off.

We reached his house and he said "well, here we are." I looked up at the house in amazement. It was a beautiful tan color with a maroon colored roof. Half of the roof was flat yet the other curved. We walked up the lit grey steps up to the large wooden and glass door. He unlocked the door and we both walked in. He switched on the lights to show a fire place with a very large television mounted on the wall directly above it. There was a 3 bladed wooden fan hung 6 feet below the 2nd story ceiling. The room was 2 stories tall because the 2nd floor was not extended above the living room. He motioned for me to follow him and we went over to the 1st floor bedroom. He opened the door to show a room with a bed in the far corner of the room, with a television sitting atop a table directly across from the bed. In front of the television was a dark brown laptop. The table had a large black chair in front of the computer as well. Next to the bed was a wooden bedside table with 2 drawers and a glass top. The bedside table had an alarm clock sitting on top of it facing the bed. "This will be your room. My son used to live here but he moved out a while ago, so this room is always empty. He left behind his old computer on the table. You can use it, I mean, if you know how. Oh! I almost forgot." He rushed out of the room. I went over and sat on the black chair and waited for him to come back. He came back into the room and set down a large notepad and a pen on the table in front of me. "Here" he said, "you can use this to write down anything you want to tell me." I took the pen and wrote on the first piece of paper _I still haven't gotten your name yet_. "Oh right, I forgot you asked me that before. My name is Jim. You said your name was Sean correct." _Yes, that is all I know right now._ "Alright, well you can stay here whenever you like. Here, take this key and attach it to the watch. This is a key to this house. Just make sure to lock the door if you leave. I'll be upstairs watching television in my room, just come up if you need anything." I nodded and with that he left the room, closing the tan door behind him. I stood up and walked around the room for a bit, looking at everything in the room. There was a closet on the wall of the room that was filled with lots of stuff. I saw a lot of wires and a bunch of random objects. I also saw some cars that were much smaller than full size cars. I couldn't tell what they were but I felt like I have seen some like them before. I turned back and went to sit on the bed. I laid down on the bed and found a TV remove on the bedside table next to the bed. I turned on the TV and just started flipping through channels, not really paying attention to what was on. I was too busy thinking. "Well, here I am in this man's home. I still don't know what I'm going to do in this life but I figured that I would just enjoy myself for now and explore the city." I ended up just leaving the TV on a local news channel. I was about to fall asleep when I remembered something, the TV was still on. So I reached for the remote and set the sleep function to 30 minutes so it would automatically turn off. I put my head back down and fell asleep not 5 minutes later.

I woke up and sat up in the bed. I looked over to the bedside table at the alarm clock and saw that it was 8:00 am. I looked down at my hands and remembered that I was a Riolu now. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, felling very well rested. I went over to the table where the notepad was sitting and saw that Jim had left me a note.

_Sean,_

_Left to work at 7:00. I forgot to tell you that 7:00 is when I usually leave. I came in and saw you asleep and didn't want to bother you so I left alone. I left you breakfast sitting on the bar in the kitchen. I hope it hasn't gotten too cold but you can heat it up in the microwave if it is. You have fun today and stop by the hat shop if you need me for anything._

_Have fun,_

_Jim_

I walked out of my room and went over to the bar and sure enough, there was a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast sitting on the bar. It was a little cold so I put it in the microwave for 20 seconds before taking it back out. I sat alone at the bar eating my food wondering what I should do today. I was back to the same problem I had before; I didn't know what to do. "I could go help Jim at his hat shop, or I could go explore the city some more." I finished my food and went back to my room. I sat down in the black desk chair and looked at the table. I saw the map that I had gotten yesterday and decided to look on the map to see if there was anything special that I could go see. I did see the park that I stayed at when I first arrived in the city. I noticed a large building on the map close by the hat shop. It turns out that it wall a huge mall. "That would be a fun place to hang out for the day" I thought. So I decided I would head out then I remembered, "My hat!" I ran back to my room and picked up my hat off of the bedside table and put it on. I decided to wear the hat every day because of two reasons; one, I really liked the hat; and two, it makes me look like I belong to someone, even though I pretty much did, just not officially. So I walked over to the front door and opened it up and stepped outside. I closed the door and locked it, just like Jim had told me to the night before. I then slowly walked down the grey steps and started to follow the route that I had planned out using my map and made my way towards the mall.


	3. The Lost Riolu Pt 3

**Well, here it is. Part 3. I've decided to only do 1 part per weekend unless I get really bored but I do have some other stuff to do. I should be able to write a lot more starting next week though because I only have 2 more finals days of school left then were done for good, 11Th grade done with. Just a heads up, I will be using 'this' for Pokémon speech. My friend just pointed out that I should have done the dialogue properly by going to a new paragraph each time a different person speaks, I knew I was supposed to but I completely forgot. Eventually (if I feel like it) I will go back and change it. So… on to part 3! Hope you guys enjoy it. I have something planned for later on but I don't really have anything planned out between then and now. I just hope that this thing doesn't take a turn for the boring. I've just got to come up with some stuff in between. The rule I have is that all of the parts I write have to be about 1,500 words long, so that's why this one looks a lot longer. They should all be the same length though.**

I walked for about 5 minutes before looking back down at my map. I checked it trying to follow the route I had traced when thanks to my carelessness; I ended up walking straight into someone. 'Oh! Oh crap, I'm so sorry!'

'Ugh, it's no big deal. You alright?' The other Pokémon replied

'Yeah, I'm okay.' I responded, examining him thoroughly. He had a green upper body and the bottom portion of his body was a light tan color. He also had some light red spots on his back. I knew from this that he was a Cyndaquil.

'You, uh, dropped your hat.'

'Oh, oops. Thanks, it's my favorite hat. The nice hat shop owner gave it to me.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, I told him a little about me and told him that I have no place to go. He told me that I could keep the hat and stay with him at his house as long as I need to. He is one of the nicest people I have ever met.'

'I know. He is my owner.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, he told me about you but you when I got back, but you were asleep so I didn't want to bother you.'

'That was nice of you, but I would have loved to meet you. It's kind of lucky that you are the one that I accidentally walk into, it would be weird to walk into some random person.'

'I understand. So is what my owner said true, you don't remember anything but your name?'

'Yes. I don't know how I got here or why I am here, all I know is my name.'

'Your name is Sean right?'

'Yeah.'

'Cool, well Sean it's nice to meet you. My name is Devilin.'

'Nice to meet you, I was heading over to the mall just to check it out. You know, explore the city a little bit.'

'Oh, well I can show you around if you want.'

'That would be awesome.'

'Alright then, let's go!'

'I will follow you then.' That could not have gone more perfect. Entirely by chance I run into one of Jim's Pokémon. I don't think I could have gotten luckier. Especially because he knows the city, well, I would assume he does. But there was one thing that I wanted to know. 'So, what were you doing out here anyway?'

'Oh, I usually help Jim out in his store; I left with him this morning and was helping him out until 10 minutes ago. He said that I could go back home if I wanted to so I did. I was on my way back when I bumped into you.'

'Pretty lucky for me then huh?'

'Yeah.'

We kept walking for a while longer and eventually made it to the mall.

'Well, here we are' Said Devilin.

'Whoa! It's huge!'

'I guess. I've been to bigger ones before.'

'Wait, there are bigger ones?'

'Yeah, some even twice as big as this one.'

'That is awesome. So what can you do here?'

'You mean you wanted to come here and you don't even know what to do?'

'Well, I've only been in this city for one day, what did you expect?'

'You make a good point.'

'I know, but seriously, what can we do here?'

'Let's see, um, well, they have an ice cream shop.'

'I think I know what ice cream is, and if I remember right, it's cold and tastes awesome.'

'You use the word awesome way too much.'

'Um, oh oops, sorry.'

'I don't mind, it's just a bit odd.'

'Oh, ok. So are we going to get ice cream or what?'

'Wait, NOW? It's only 10 in the morning. Maybe after lunch but that's at least 2 hours away. There is a fountain in the middle of the mall.'

'Ooh, let's go see that, fountains are cool, I think.'

'You'll like it, I know you will.'

'Let's go then, come on, and hurry up.'

'Dude, calm down, you're getting way too over excited about this.'

'Ok, can we go though?'

'Sure, follow me.'

'Ok.'

We walked straight down through the mall for a few minutes. Devilin seemed to know exactly where he was going and only occasionally looked back to see if I was still there. I however was getting distracted by almost every single thing in that building. All of the stores had colorful signs on them. I could not focus on a single thing for more than 5 seconds. Everything was just so, well, distracting. So I asked 'is it always this, what's the word, flashy?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well' I said, 'there are colorful lights and signs everywhere. It's just all very distracting.'

'That's kind of the point. They are all made to catch your attention. They want to get noticed, that's how they get business.'

'Well they are certainly working on me.'

'Mhm, I thought that they might. Why do you think I keep looking back?'

'I didn't even notice.'

'I look back to make sure you are still there. I'm pretty sure that if I didn't you would just kind of wander off in some random direction.'

'Well, I will make sure that I won't alright?'

'It will not be easy for you will it.'

'No I can do it. I think.'

'I'm still going to check on you and you know it.'

'I'm not surprised.'

'Well, the fountain is right in front of us.'

'Oh, I hadn't noticed.' So I looked over at the fountain and it was huge. It was the biggest fountain that I had ever seen, I think. It was definitely the biggest I could remember. It had 5 layers to it and 3 streams of water spraying out of each one.

'Wow, you really can't focus on anything can you?'

'Huh, what. Did you say something?'

'Never mind.'

'Um ok. So when's lunch?'

'You just want to know so that you can have ice cream after.'

'Aww, how'd you know?'

'Because you seemed to be really interested in it as soon as I mentioned it.'

'Still.'

'Well, lunch is at 12. Do you see a clock anywhere? I could tell you what time it is if there was one somewhere.'

'Oh, Jim gave me this watch, will that work?'

'Perfect, what does it say?'

'Um, aww man, it says 10:30.'

'Can you do math?'

'Yes, so that's one and a half hours, right?'

'Yes.'

'Dang it.'

'We could just have lunch now.'

'No, I need to learn to wait for things.'

'Well I can accept that.'

'Ok, well what can we do until ice cream, I mean lunch.'

'You know, you're pretty funny. Well there is a computer store. I don't know what you're interested in so it's hard for me to recommend stuff to you.'

'To be honest, neither do I.'

'Wow, you really don't remember anything. I feel pretty bad for you.'

'It's not that big of a deal. The computer store sounds cool. Let's go see it.'

'Alrighty then, let's get over there.'

So we got to the computer store and we both stepped inside. Devilin was just real calm and I was running around everywhere looking at everything. 'Oh my gosh this stuff is sooooo cool.'

'You think so?'

'Yeah, I move my finger around on this flat part and the little pointy thingy moves around. It's like TV but you control it.'

'Yup. If you like that you will like these even more. You can touch the screen and it responds directly to your touch.'

'REALLY!'

'Yeah, come try it.'

'Ok.' It was a flat screen but it looked like there was a plastic cover on it that the other ones didn't have. When I touched the middle of the screen the little pointy thingy, or as Devilin called it, the pointer, appeared right where I had put my finger. 'That is one of the coolest things that I have ever seen.'

'It is just to make it easier to use.'

'Oh, cool.'

We stayed around the computer store for a long time because I was just so interested in how they worked. During that time Devilin showed me a thing called the internet. The internet was a thing that connected all of the computers of the world. He also showed me how you can look up songs and videos and such on the internet. It was all so interesting that we ended up staying there until 11:45.

'Ok Sean, it's close enough to lunchtime. If you want to we can go get food now' said Devilin.

'Ok, that sounds great. Hang on, I just thought of something. Food costs money right? Do you have any money with you?'

'Yeah. Jim gives me money for lunch every weekday because he is always working. He always gives me more than I end up needing so we should easily have enough for the both of us.'

'Ok, so what are we going to eat?'

'Well, what about hot dogs?'

'I don't know what those are.'

'You will like them, just trust me, ok?'

'I never said I didn't trust you.'

'Good point. Let's get over to the hot dog place, then we can get ice cream.'

'YES, finally!'

'Seriously, calm down, it's just food.'

'But it's ice and cream at the same time. Ok, fine, let's just go.'

'Ok, follow me.'

And off we went, I was super glad that we were going to get hot dogs, but I couldn't wait until we got the ice cream.

**Ok, it sounds kind of boring in my opinion. I've just been doing other things this week but I promised myself that I would make progress. So here is part 3. I will start thinking of something more interesting for part 4. If you have any suggestions for something interesting, anything, just let me know. I REALLY need inspiration. Thanks in advance.**


End file.
